Damage with Gems
To understand how gems work,you first need to understand few basic concepts of this game,so those will be the first I explain in this guide. Types of attack in Dekaron: There are 2 types of attack-physical and magical attack.Physical attack is any damage that you do with your weapon or your body.Most classes in Dekaron do physical damage with their skills.On the other hand,magical attack is any damage that you do with magic.Afaik,mostly magicians and summoners do that type of damage.As for magician,more then 3/4 of his skills are based on magic damage.It doesnt mean though that mage cant cause physical damage.Whenever he use his energy skills or attack enemy directly with his wand/staff he will cause physical damage.Same goes for every class that might use magic damage. Elements in Dekaron: There are 5 elements: *fire *ice *lightning *poison *curse Beside regular dmg,all classes in Dekaron and also some mobs in Dekaron,can do element based damage,added to its normal physical/magical dmg.That can be acomplished either by wearing certain items/equipment on yourself that add extra element based damage to your attack,or by using element based skills(fire skills,ice skills etc.). If you use items to increase your element based damage,they will add extra element damage of that type to your regular damage,and if you use element based skills whole your damage will be of that element type(+ dmg of same element that you get from items). Example: Imagine this scenario.You got a ring on you that adds +20 poison damage and a weapon that adds +80 poison damage.Using those equipment,you attack an enemy with a posion skill that does 500 damage.It means you will do 500 poison damage + 20 poison damage from ring + 80 poison damage from weapon. If your enemy has 0% resistance to all those elements, outcome damage will be 600 elemental damage.On the other hand,using ice skill that does same 500 damage,your posion damage wont add on it,because its not same element,so outcome damage will be just 500 ice damage from your skill.If you use a normal attack and lets say you do 200 physical damage with your normal attack poison damage will add on that physical attack and your outcome damage will be 200 physical damage +80 poison damage from wep +20 poison damage from ring. NOTE: Real damage in game isnt so easy to calculate,because beside elemental damage,you also do magical/physical damage added based on your magic/physical attack which varies a lot.Also,mobs have defence,just as chars do which lowers damage taken.For that reason,damage you do on your enemies will never be constant. Resistance in Dekaron: Elemental Resistance Besides elemental based attack,all classes and mobs in Dekaron can also have elemental resistance.Each character in Dekaron have certain % of resistance to each of the 5 elements.That resistance can vary from 0%-75% and it will decrease dmg taken from certain element exactly for as much % of resistance as you got.Mobs can also have element resistance,so you should choose your skills/equipment wisely when fighting them. Physical/Magical Resistance Beside elemental resistance,all chars/mobs in Dekaron can also have physical resistance.It varies as well and it deacrease physical dmg taken by amount of % resistance you got. As for magical resistance,it DOESNT EXIST.There is no resistance from magical attacks,and that it what gives mage advantage when he use pure energy based skills(non-elemental).Those are the only skills that mage got and that no class/mob can defend from.When mage use energy skills his enemies will always receive full potential dmg of that skill.Problem is that current mage energy skills are very weak and noone use them.I hope that will change when new skills come out. NOTE: Some people say that energy skills do physical damage to enemies instead of magical.That might be true,even if I dont believe it,but I havent tested it yet,as there are no useful energy skills I could test atm.As soon as new mage skills come out,I will let you know. ;) Defence in Dekaron: Lets see how defence works in Dekaron.Pretty simple.Defence reduces ANY damage that your char takes.Whenever someone hits you your defence will lower the damage that he does to you.More defence you got,less damage he will do to you.Thats why defence is so important in Dekaron. Types of gems: Now that you know about all that,we can finally talk about gems. ;) There are many types of gems in Dekaron.Since you already know what is physical/magical damage,elemental damage, physical/elemental resistance and defence lets just list those gems with the description of what they do and what types there are: Common gems Elemental Gems There are 5 shapes of elemental gems: *Sphere (lightning) *Bead (fire) *Cube (ice) *Skull (poison) *Crystal (curse) There is also 3 kinds of gems based on their shape that add certain damage and resistance. Each of them can come in each of the 5 shapes (for example attack bead, defence skull,etc.) NOTE: Amount of resistance, attack, etc. that certain gems can give in this manual is based on current Dekaron expirience.I believe on higher lvls higher bonus gems will be dropped from mobs,we just dont know about them yet,so I cant write about them in this manual yet. Gems usage in Dekaron In order to put gems into your items,those items need to have sockets in them. Amount of sockets an item can have varies from 1~4.Some items can have maximum of 2 sockets and some can have maximum of 4.Some items drop from monsters with sockets in them,but if you want to make sockets in items that doesnt have them,you have to take them to alchemist(can be found in both loa and braiken) and pay money to make sockets.Remember that it is risky and expensive.If you fail in making a socket on item that already have some sockets,you may lose 1 socket from that item as well.Prices of socketing go up with lvl of item and type of item (normal,magic,noble,divine). NOTE: Legendary items can't be socketed. Frequently asked questions section In this section of the guide I will answer on any questions that you might have about gems or anything connected with gems.If you want to ask something, just reply in this topic. Q:How do I remove gems from my equipment? A:You can remove gems from your equipment by visiting alchemist in loa/braiken and paying certain amount of DIL to remove each gem from its socket.Just remember that you will not get your gem back and if you fail you may lose 1 socket. Q:What is better,rhombus(+x dmg) or attack gem(+x% dmg)? A:It depends on your lvl and your physical/magical attack.Rhombus will add constant damage directly to your physical damage while attack gem will add % amount of your physical damage to your attack.If your physical attack is high enough,attack gem will add more damage then rhombus. Example 1.: Imagine your base physical attack is 1000.If you add +4% to that it will be 40 attack.Compared to +44 rhombus,gem will add less and therefore +44 rhombus will add more bonus then 4% gem if your attack is 1000. Example 2.: Imagine your base physical attack is 2000.4% gem will add 80 damage,while best rhombus atm is +52 dmg,so 4% gem will add 28 more dmg then best rhombus.Therefore,4% gem will add more bonus then +52 rhombus if your attack is 2000. NOTE: Have in mind that elemental resistance is much more common with mobs and chars then physical resistance.Even though attack gems sometimes add much more damage then rhombus,they can be easily resisted and net less bonus then rhombus in the end,so if you use attack gems,take care of mobs resistance.Resistance for all mobs can be found on this link: http://2moons.mmosite.com/guide/map/loa_castle_mob.shtml Q:What is better,pyramid or attack gems? A:It is same thing as with rhombus,only difference is that pyramid adds to magical damage instead of physical,and magical damage cant be resisted.Still,if a character has big magical damage,attack gems will give better bonus. Q:What is better,medial or defence gems? A:Medial,of course,but sometimes it is good to have 2 sets of armors,1 with medials,and another with defence gems.Reason for that is that mobs on certain maps(like lvl90 dungeon) have 100% elemental attack and by wearing armor of according element resistance you can lower the dmg you take from the mobs significantly. Q:How come attack gems % is sometimes based on physical attack,and sometimes on magical? A:Im not 100% sure about that,but afaik,elemental gems are based on the type of skills you use.If you use magic skills or magic attack,% of bonus attack gems add will be based on magical attack,and if you use physical skills or attack,% will be based on physical attack.That is only my opinion,I dont know how to explain it otherwise,since I tested both pyramids and attack gems on high magical attack,and attack gems always add more damage.It is possible that attack gems are based only on magical attack cause I havent tested physical yet,but according to many players that tested it thats not the case.If someone has different information,please let me know. Q:I put a +3% gem in my wep but my atk hasn\'t changed. Does the damage show up in the atk stat?/QUOTE A:No,when you use elemental gems(+x% gems) it wont show up in your stats because it isnt directly added on your stats.It is calculated from your base attack and added to your damage,so you can notice it only if you attack mobs with some other wep,then switch to wep with gem and attack again.Damage varies though so you will have to do it more times to actually feel the difference. Q:Do gem effects add on segnale buffs or stack? A:Gem effects add on segnale buffs.If youre getting certain attack from gem and segnale gives you attack buff,your dmg will be increased for amount of buff+amount of bonus that gem gives.Same is with other gems like medials and bijous. ----------------------------------------------------------- Well,I hope I managed to satisfy your curiosity with this guide.You have to understand that this area of game is pretty big so I didnt go into every little detail since this manual would be 10 pages long,but I think I covered everything important that you need to know about gems and things that come with them.If you think there is anything missing,please let me know.Also,I would like to hear your feedback on this manual.Did you like it or not? Have fun and good luck with making best pimped weapons in the game. ;) SPECIAL THANKS to following people who helped me improve this guide: KarmaMyFate PKDragon ThaDouche KJSorc Wyverex